


It has been too long

by Janethejelly678



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethejelly678/pseuds/Janethejelly678
Summary: One of Adrian's new friend- Alan Flowrence. AKA, the man that broke Ella's heart. Yay. Thanks, Babe.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Ex (Alan)/Main character (bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	It has been too long

**Author's Note:**

> You guys might not like Alan. Trust me, I don't either. I just ran out of Ideas. The musics on Spotify are all letting me down.

"It has been so long since I have seen you, my friend." A familiar voice came from behind. Light, jokey- He had recognised the voice behind him. Alan. Alan Flowrence. An old friend from a charity work from Africa. "Hello, Alan. What are you doing here?" Adrian asked, as polite as he could go. Alan laughed. "You still have the same gentleman greeting, huh?" Alan teased as he nudges Adrian with a light smirk. Adrian chuckled. "It's Christmas, man! You are left alone again...!" Alan joked. Adrian laughed hard. _He is perfectly wrong. This Christmas, I have Ella._

"Anyways, I am here to clear your boredom away." Alan teased him loud. "No need, _someone_ is already doing the _perfect_ work." Adrian defended himself. "Alright~ Who is the lucky girl?" Alan asked, teasing his tone higher. He knows EVERYTHING. "Let me try calling her- Wait, she has my phone." Adrian said as he realised the situation. " _She_ has your phone?" Alan asked in disbelief. "Yeah, she does that often. Stealing my phone by pretending to want a cuddle, and then sneaking into my pocket to get the prize. It's an everyday thing to her." Adrian paused before saying the next sentence. He thought about the way she laughed at the face he made when she downloaded over 10 apps in his phone. The way she's beg to use his phone when her phone needs more storage. He didn't mind it though, he thought it was cute. He loved the way she was so different from every woman he'd met. He then continued, "She is adorable. Endearing. Beautiful."

" _Sexy_?" Alan asked in a hungry voice. "She has perfect thighs?" Alan continued asking. Adrian pondered for a moment. A thought about the gab between her thighs. Long, straight, healthy, beautiful, _sexy_. "Yeah...She is probably still playing games on my phone...haha..ah." The door opened softly. Ella. Her usual messy bun, black sweatpants, and her sweaters for the winter days. "Ella." Alan said in disbelief. "You know her?" Adrian asked. But Alan ignored him. He seemed desperate. "Ella, I swear I did not cheat on you! It was just a rumour. It has been very different without you-" Ella instead stared at him with no smile. She ignored him. u

Ella made her way to Adrian with the cute little smirk. Pulling her arms around his broad shoulders, giving him a quick kiss. "You done with my phone?" Adrian asked with a smirk. Clearly forgetting about Alan. "Yup." She said as she handed the object back, putting it into his back pocket, taking her chance to spank him. "Ella-" She laughed. "Love you..."Ella whispered into his ear.

"Ella, please. It was her. She forced me-"

I guess a Christmas with Alan wouldn't be hard after all.


End file.
